


Meow Meow Meow (I Love You)

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [75]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Lucifer, Adorable Michael, Cats, Drabble, Kittens, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Michael and Lucifer discover kittens on the Internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meow Meow Meow (I Love You)

**Author's Note:**

> For InterruptingMoose, who wanted super-fluffy Michifer.

The tiny white cat on the screen squeaks and Michael and Lucifer go wild, cooing over the fuzzy creature and reaching for the screen simultaneously.

 

“So cute,” Lucifer breathes. “Why don’t we have one of these, Mika?”

 

Michael shakes his head frantically. “Nooo, Lulu, you don’t understand, they’re too cute; I can’t take it!”

 

Lucifer makes a pitiful little sound. “But they’re so small and fuzzy and adorable and we _need_ one. Think of how much it would love us.”

 

Michael gasps at the thought of tiny little kitties rubbing themselves against him and purring. “We’d get five of them, and name them Gabriella, Cassie, Dan, Samantha, and Addie, ooooh, and they’d sit in our laps and eat raspberries with their pink little mouths and meow, and they’d be so _cute._ ”

 

Lucifer’s fingers wrap around Michael’s wrist. “Mika, Mika, stop; Sam n’ Dean’ll be so mad if we make kitties.”

 

Michael’s smile turns feral and five four-week old kittens appear, squirming and mewing, in Lucifer’s lap. Lucifer’s eyes go wide and he _melts_. “Oh, _babies._ Mika, I love you, I love you, I love you!”

 

Michael wraps one arm around Lucifer and uses the other to pluck the runt of the litter into his pocket before leaning forward to press a kiss to his brother’s cheek. “ _I love you too_ ,” he meows.


End file.
